Content In Your Arms
by AlternateWorld
Summary: A lesson turns into something out of a wet dream all because Alois starts to cry over something that happened to Ciel. Yaoi, CielXAlois. Set in modern times


Authors Note: I'm writing at nearly one in the morning while listening to the saddest crap you will ever hear. So, I apologize if that effects this story. I'm writing this for my little sister by request. This was inspired by our time earlier at the beach and our making fun of Claude and Ciel for she cannot swim and was being Ciel. May she always be the happy little midget she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just making their love lives better.

Warning: yaoi (I don't know the fruit labeling so whatever) language and characters are most likely OOC. Set in modern times because it's easier on my poor screwed up head right now.

Content In Your Arms

He absolutely hated it. He hated the sound of the splashing, squirming bodies. He hated the screams of fright, excitement, and occasionally the surprised squeal of some child. Most of all he hated the idea of being coated in the liquid that would, eventually, attract May Flies and mess up his seemingly perfect blue-gray hair.

Ciel Phantomhive absolutely hated the idea of swimming pools and no one was going to change that.

"Please, Ciel. Just once. I will never, ever, ever ask you to go again!" a small blond boy begged.

"My answer had not changed in the last five minutes, Alois," Ciel replied staring at his chocolate cake in a look of pure boredom.

"Come on! The swimming pools just opened and we'll be the only ones not going and everyone-" Alois had to stop to breath since he was speaking so fast- "from school will know and you can defiantly get Sebastian to drive us to the swimming pool because you know your uncle is so much more cooler than mine!" the now annoyed blond huffed.

"My answer is still the same," the Phantomhive stood from his seat at the table, grabbed is cane and walked out of Alois's house, not once glancing back at the now pouting boy.

"Fine! If he won't be courteous to take his own boyfriend to the pool then I'll just have to buy my own pool and force him into it," the slightly insane blond broke into a fit of giggles as he licked his lips.

"Claude!" Alois called out for his uncle only to find him in his study. _Of course he'd be in here, _Alois thought. _Uncle Claude never leaves this place unless it is to cook or clean._

"What is it, Alois? I'm a very busy man as you well know," Claude pushed his glasses up to the correct position flashing Alois his yellow tinted eyes.

"I'd like a pool by the end of this week," Alois's mood took a normal change to one of that of a very pissed off person, "Or else I shall punish you severally even if you are my uncle."

Claude sighed, "Put we have a public swimming pool a few blocks over. Why not just use that one?"

Alois was immediately at his uncle's side with a not to friendly arm around his neck, "Because, _Dearest_ Uncle Claude, I have something I'm striving for and a public pool will not do."

Claude pulled the arm off from around his neck, holding it in place to make sure it would not coil around his neck once more, "Very well, _Dearest_ Alois," Claude replied, his voice eerily calm.

Alois, going through another mood swing, squealed happily and hugged his uncle.

"That boy is a little more than insane," the yellow eyed man mumbled turning back to his papers.

Within the next two days Alois had a pool chosen. Within the week he had it placed into the back yard of the 'Trancy Manor'.

"Ah it's perfect! Don't you agree uncle?" the blond chimed happily.

Claude eyed the intricately chiseled stone of the boarder of the pool. He noticed how much the carvings looked like a spiders thread. Come to think of it, Claude thought the whole pole looked like a huge spider web in its own sick, gothic way. Claude next admired how the underwater lights caused the pool to turn a light blue.

All in all Claude thought Alois did a good job though he didn't voice it to his nephew. The only reply Alois received was a crisp nod of the head and a forced smile.

Alois shivered as he thought, _Claude should never smile. It's disgusting to see that feature grace his face._

Alois then made his way to contact Ciel. They surely had a wet paradise ahead of them.

A knock. A happy squeal. An annoyed grunt. And finally laughter.

That was always how Ciel and Alois met each other no matter where they were to meet.

Sebastian, Ciel's 'uncle', talked to Claude in the doorway as Alois pulled Ciel to his upstairs bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you today, Ciel! I believe the _ending _will be to your liking," Alois's sweet smile turned into something of a hellish smirk as he thought of many scenarios for his boyfriend and the pool. Somehow this smirk did not faze Ciel. Later if he was asked about this day, and this smile, he would say something as to 'it should be expected from my boyfriend's poor tortured mind' and would leave it like that.

"Do you, now? I will be anticipating your next move, Alois," Ciel said feigning interest.

Annoyance passed over Alois's face too fast for anyone but the Almighty Gods to see as it soon was replaced by a sweet, innocent smile.

"Yes, but I will first need to blind fold you and put you in another outfit."

"Very well."

Alois grabbed a bandana off of the dresser and tied it over Ciel's eyes.

Soon he began removing articles of Ciel's clothing. Black vest, ruffled shirt, knee high boots, thigh high socks, Alois removed every piece of clothing tantalizingly slow, teasing Ciel here and there.

Finally, Ciel's pants and boxers hit the floor. Alois looked up and down Ciel's body. Admiring Ciel's defined abs and toned chest.

"Alois, please put whatever silly outfit you want on me before I freeze to death in your freezer of a room," Ciel said, slightly annoyed.

"Right, sorry. You're just so…sexy," the blond grinned as he bit Ciel's right nipple. He was rewarded with a gasp then a moan.

Alois giggled as he picked up a pair of black swimming trunks. He slid them up Ciel's smooth legs and onto his hips.

"Now hang on one moment," Alois undressed himself and put on a pair of purple swimming trunks, "I will not take off the blind fold until we are where I want us to be."

"Fine," Ciel sighed. He had hoped something interesting was going to happen inside of the room not in some other room.

Alois and Ciel emerged from the cool inside to the crisp, hot air of summer outside.

"Alois, are we outside?" Ciel asked slightly confused.

"See for yourself, Watashi no koi," Alois whispered the sweet words as he removed the bandana from Ciel's eyes.

"This is your backyard and yet somehow you have a pool. What the hell, Alois? You don't expect me to get into that water do you?" Ciel panicked.

"Yes I do, potty mouth. What is your problem with water anyway?" Alois asked.

"I told you! I had a bad accident with water once. Look, I don't even know how to swim!" Ciel was a panicked mess. It looked as if he was about to cry.

"What if I taught you how to swim?" Alois beamed at the slightly smaller boy.

"You'd do that?" Ciel asked.

"Of course I would."

~A struggle to get Ciel in the water later~

"That's it just float like its natural," the blond told the wet gray-bluette.

"Tch. I still hate water, Trancy," Ciel said brushing back his now wet hair.

"Ha-ha, are we on a last name basis now, Phantomhive?" Alois asked pouting.

Ciel couldn't help but smile at the sight.

However as soon as Ciel smiled he let his guard down. The Trancy family dog, Vincian (bad name I know) came straight toward the younger boy. The 200 pound Mastiff leapt into the air and came crashing down on Ciel as Alois was trying to pull him away.

Ciel and Vincian went straight for the bottom of the pool as all the air was forced out of Ciel's lungs. During all of that, Ciel had managed to forget he was going toward the bottom of the 7ft deep end and breathed in a lung full of chlorinated water.

As soon as Alois knew what was going on he dived under the water to pull Ciel out. When he finally made it to Ciel's body he was afraid he was unconscious. Luckily he was still flailing about trying to force the water from his lungs.

Alois pulled him out from under Vincian by the waist and set him on the edge of the pool.

"I'm so sorry!" Alois began. "I had no idea he was coming. When I finally saw him it was too late," tears built up behind Alois's eyes as though he was the one who was hurt.

Ciel smiled a half hearted smile.

"It is alright, Alois. I'm okay now," He tried to calm his lover down but got nowhere.

Finally an idea struck him.

Ciel crashed his and Alois's lips together and pushed Alois down onto the carvings of the pools border.

"How did you know I wanted a make-out session in the pool?" Alois asked shakily.

"I know my boyfriend well," Ciel smiled and kissed Alois once more this time licking his bottom lip for entrance. It was granted without hesitation.

Ciel climbed on top of Alois and straddled his hips.

Inside Alois's mouth Ciel had won dominance and now he was anticipating taking Alois outside by the pool.

Ciel broke the kiss for air. A trail of saliva followed Ciel's lips as he moved back to sit on Alois's stomach.

Alois's hands flew up to Ciel's chest as he moved backward. He began to tease and touch Ciel all over.

He pinched a nipple there and traced a pattern on Ciel's back here. Alois's was enjoying himself when Ciel leaned down to begin kissing and nipping at the older blonds jaw and neck. All the while running is hands up and down Alois's sides.

By now both boys were rock hard and were allowing their bodies to take over. Alois rolled his hips up to grind against Ciel's wet swimming trunks. Ciel helped in the grinding as he bit Alois's left nipple, electing a delicious pained moan from the boy under him.

"I say it's time for the fun. What do you think, Alois?" Ciel asked as his hands snaked down to the hem of Alois's dark purple trunks.

Alois nodded a response for his voice had left him.

Ciel tore off Alois's trunks. As he did Alois's erection stood proud in the waning sunlight.

"To make love at sunset. How romantic," Ciel mumbled to himself as he moved his hand down to Alois's member.

"Yes I- ah-a!" Alois moaned out as Ciel grasped his cock and began pumped agonizingly slow.

"That's it. Cry out, my love," Ciel flicked his tongue out and licked Alois's ear, pulling the earlobe into his mouth, sucking, then letting it go with an unnecessary pop.

Ciel continued his slow pumping. Soon, though, Alois got tired with this slow pace and bucked his hips into Ciel's hands. Trying to give him a hint as to what he wanted.

"Ciel please!" Alois cried out when Ciel's hand kept its pace.

"Please what, Trancy?" Ciel was going to make him beg and Alois was happy to comply like a little whore.

"_Please fuck me, Bocchan," _Alois said in his most seductive tone of voice that made Ciel's clothed erection twitch in need.

"Suck," Ciel held three fingers to Alois's mouth who gladly coated them in spit.

As soon as Alois was done with coating his fingers Ciel swiftly moved them to Alois's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Steady," Alois's reply came

"Go!" both said as once.

Ciel shoved a finger into the tight hole. Alois moaned as he removed Ciel's swimming trunks, freeing his rock hard shaft.

Ciel soon added another finger. The third followed not long after the second. Soon all three fingers were thrusting in and out of Alois. Whimpers and moans escaped his lips as Ciel tried to find the bundle of nerves that would turn Alois into a writhing mess of jell-o in his arms.

"Ah! Ciel! T-there!" Alois cried out.

_Found it,_ Ciel thought.

Swiftly Ciel replaced his fingers with something much larger.

"Ah! Ciel it hurts!"

"Come now, Alois, you are not a virgin."

Alois laughed bitterly as Ciel tsk, tsk, tsked him for being worried about if it hurt or not.

"M-m-move," Alois eventually told Ciel the words he wished to hear.

Ciel thrust in slow and soft at first but soon found the pace tedious.

Ciel lifted Alois's legs to his ribcage as to deepen his penetration. Again he searched for the others prostate.

"H-harder!" the blond commanded. The command was then followed by a loud moan.

Ciel had again found his prostate and was abusing it as best as he could.

Deep and hard. Hard and fast. That was how the two boys liked their sex and that was what they were getting.

"Ciel! Oh god.. sooo good! Nnngh!" Alois let out a string of incoherent words as Ciel rocked his body.

Ciel groaned as licked up Alois's neck all the way to his mouth where he kissed the blond passionately.

The gray-bluette began to pump Alois with his thrusts bringing him closer to his climax.

A few hard thrust to the boy's prostate and quick flicks of the wrist to his penis later, Alois came hard onto his and Ciel's stomachs all the while screaming Ciel's name.

The muscles around Ciel's erection clenched down. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he spilt his seed deep inside Alois, screaming the blonde's name.

"That was amazing," the two said at once.

Alois yawned and Ciel rubbed his eyes as he pulled his swimming trunks back on.

"Come on Alois…." Ciel said sitting up.

"Alois?" he called again looking down at the boy.

"He fell asleep. I suppose it wouldn't be bad to sleep," Ciel whispered.

He put Alois's swimming trunks on him and laid behind him.

"I love you, Alois Trancy," were the last words to break the silence of the night.

"Hannah, do you have any idea where Alois and Ciel are?" Claude asked his secretary.

"They have yet to come inside, sir," she replied.

"Go get them please," Claude told her.

Hannah walked outside and over to the pool only to find the two boys in each other's arm asleep. The moonlight from above casting their porcelain skin aglow.

"To fall asleep outside like this. What were you two boys up to?" Hannah asked calling over a server for help carrying them inside.

Once inside Hannah changed the boys into proper bed attire and laid them to rest in each other's arms once again.

Both boys sighed contently as they dreamed about their version of the day.

At the same time both Alois and Ciel said the same thing in their sleep.

"I love you forever and always, Watashi no koi"

The End

I had this up last night as some of you may know. But I was reading it through and realized I had a ton of mistakes. At the end I had Alois and Claude said the same thing in their sleep. Claude was only in this story a few times! Once I read that I was like WTF? So I had to fix everything wrong with this. If things are still messed up I am terribly sorry. By the way, 'Watashi no koi' means 'My love' in Japanese. Please review. Pretty, pretty, please or I'll go insane Alois on you.

Love you all, Saddow!


End file.
